loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOOΠΔ Wiki:Orbit Guide
LOONA (Hangul: 이달의 소녀), stylized as LOOΠΔ, is an upcoming South Korean girl group created by BlockBerryCreative. They debuted on August 19 with their debut concert LOONAbirth and mini-album + + (released on August 20). Concept LOONA's Korean name "이달의 소녀" (Rom: Idalui Sonyeo) translates to "Girl of the Month". This relates to their concept as almost every month, starting in October of 2016, a member was introduced with a solo single and MV. In between some member reveals, a sub-unit would be introduced to further promote the members. In March of 2018, the 18 month long pre-debut project was complete with the reveal of Olivia Hye. Along with the project, a complex storyline was introduced with the release of "Sonatine". Every music video, beginning with "Sonatine", would include a description that would build on the Universe the members of LOONA live in. This universe is known as the "LOOΠΔVERSE". Many theories exist including ones that connect it to the Garden of Eden and möbius strip. Members *NOTES* These are short intros to each of the members. There is more info and trivia on each of their individual pages. ***MEMBER POSITIONS ARE NOT OFFICIAL*** The members of LOONA do not have set positions, but these reflect what they have demonstrated so far. Only the leader positions are set. (In order of reveal) Sub-units Concept explained LOONA Project For new fans who still don’t have a clear idea of how the concept had worked, here is a summary of it. BlockBerry Creative had launched a project, which would create the girl group LOONA. Each month, there would be a new member introduced to make the group—which had been planned that there would be 12 members. The first member released was HeeJin, all the participants in the project had been tested accordingly, whoever had came first would debut, the first member being HeeJin. The project started in 2016 & was completed in 2018 when the final member, Olivia Hye, was revealed. The concept of the group would be that every month, a new member would be revealed with a debut single before turning the group into a subunit. Each member had a colour and animal, along with either a city, superpower, or fruit. LOONA 1/3 The first sub-unit is LOONA 1/3, which is composed of: HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul & ViVi. For this sub-unit, BlockBerry Creative had made a post in regards to the sub-unit, asking fans to vote for which members should be in the sub-unit, and only three would be selected out of the four revealed members. With the three selected members, a new member would also be added. Unlike the other sub-units, LOONA 1/3 did not have a storyline. The storyline had began with the next sub-unit after LOONA 1/3, however, it is known that in “1/3”, the “1” represents ViVi, whereas the “3” represents the other three members in the sub-unit. Yeojin, though supposedly part of this group and represented by the “/“, did not debut with the others. LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE After the last member of LOONA 1/3’s reveal (ViVi), member Kim Lip had been introduced, later followed by JinSoul & Choerry. The storyline concept relates to the member’s representative colors, forming rings inside their left eyes. This concept was also used to explain how the members found each other (in Girl Front). The music video for "Sweet Crazy Love" was a prequel to "Girl Front" and explained how the members gained their "powers" (super-speed for Kim Lip, teleportation for JinSoul and the ability to travel between worlds within the LΟΟΠΔverse for Choerry) LOONA yyxy After the last member of LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE’s reveal (Choerry), member Yves had been introduced, which had been followed up by the reveals of Chuu, Go Won & The final member Olivia Hye. 'new' The journey began with the apple, which probably represents the departure from the Garden of Eden, Yves is seen (in her new music video) holding an apple & dropping it to the ground, while in other scenes there are apples floating around her. 'Heart Attack' The journey later continued when Chuu (in her Heart Attack music video) held a green apple while trying to get Yves’ attention. Eventually, she took a bite out of the apple while it simultaneously turned red. 'One & Only' Following Chuu, Go Won (in her One & Only music video) was shown, in minor scenes, dropping an apple & trying to run away from Yves & Chuu. However, instead of eating an apple, she ate a pineapple instead, causing her hair to turn blonde. 'Egoist' The finale of this concept is with Olivia Hye. Unlike the other members of yyxy, she does not join them by eating an apple, instead she ate a plum. She was also shown burning a swan stuffed-animal (Yves representative animal) and the checkered outfit the other members wore. Throughout the video, she is seen burning down & getting rid of any memories that reminded her of Yves (possible including memories of ViVi & Choerry along with that). 'love4eva' The concept was wrapped up in the music video for "Love4eva". The reason for Olivia Hye's anger for the other members is because they left her behind in the "Garden of Eden". Hopes as Orbits Just like any fandom, we all want to represent ourselves the right way. As Orbits, we want to make it easy for other fans to express their opinions & also be a good fandom so that people would want to check the group. Here are some things we hope you keep in mind: Please Do * Be nice to other fandoms. * Respect everyone’s opinion even if you don’t agree with it. * Ignore any hate pages. ** If you do feel the need to comment on a hate page—make sure you say something that will not make them view our fandom negatively, maybe something funny would work to show that you’re not affected. * Treat all members equally. * Keep your cool. Try Not To Do * Be mean to other fandoms. * Spam or comment annoying things on unrelated pages (e.g. “sTaN lOoNa” on things regarding other groups or sensitive topics). * Start fanwars. ** Don’t bother even getting involved in them—it’s a waste of time & energy. * Treat members unfairly. * Treat other sub-units unfairly. * Bash other groups if LOONA doesn’t win a specific award. * Write angry comments on hate pages. ** Showing that you’re angry at the hater only makes them feel like they’ve accomplished something. ** Just like it was mentioned in the “Do’s” section, if you’re going to comment on a hate page, try to sound unaffected. * Attack other Orbits if you disagree with them. Basically, be a good member of the community. Getting into LOONA These are all recommended things to help you get into LOONA. * Official Music Video Playlist It's very important to watch LOONA MVs in order to understand the storyline. * LOONA TV These are very short clips that mostly range from 30-60 seconds so don't be overwhelmed by how many there are. They document the members during their travels, behind the scenes of jacket shootings and the sets of music video filming, and even their off-time interactions as they have fun. These clips show of their personalities and how the members get along. * LOONA's Webdrama Each season mainly focuses on one of the sub-units. So far, yyxy is only sub-unit to not participate in the drama. Links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter * YouTube * V Live * Weibo References Category:Orbit